Os Outros
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: Quando um anjo cruza o caminho de alguém que já se julgava perdido, o que pode acontecer? [RemusBella]Songfic com a música Os Outros, do Kid Abelha.


**Os Outros**

Ela deveria estar feliz. Em algumas horas, Rodolphus viria buscá-la para finalmente apresentá-la ao Lorde das Trevas. Mas, não sabia por quê, não conseguia se contentar, mesmo que estivesse prestes a agarrar a grande oportunidade que desejara por tantos anos.

Na verdade, agora que chegara a hora, só conseguia pensar num certo rapaz de cabelos dourados e olhos ambarinos, com seu perfil frágil, porém tão terno, e suas mãos tão macias e carinhosas…

— AAARGH!!! — ela berrou, escondendo a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

Passos hesitantes no corredor, e um elfo doméstico enfiou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

— Deseja alguma coisa, Sra. Lestrange?

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente. "Respire."

— Sim, desejo. Desejo que você nunca mais me chame de Sra. Lestrange. Sra. Bellatrix para mim está bem. Desejo que você me avise quando Rodie chegar. E desejo que ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!

— Sim, Sra. Bellatrix — guinchou o elfo, correndo para longe do quarto.

Sozinha novamente, Bellatrix foi olhar a janela. Lua cheia. Onde ele estaria? O quanto estaria sofrendo, sofrendo as dores que o tornavam tão encantador e puro? Ele teria esquecido ela?…

_**Já conheci tanta gente**_

_**Gostei de alguns garotos**_

Como ela era tola antes de conhecê-lo. Bobinha. Uma garotinha fútil com mania de liderança, comandante de uma turma de sonserinos que tocava o terror em Hogwarts. Bons tempos aqueles, em que não sabia o que era amar e sofrer por causa disso. Em que ela tinha esperanças quanto ao futuro.

Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Arnold Jugson, Walden Macnair. O quinteto que cuja simples menção assustava os outros estudantes. Ela, Rodie e Macnair tinham a mesma idade. Lucius e Jugson eram um ano mais velhos. Única menina e líder do grupo, se aprazia em torturar calouros, atazanar sangues-ruins. Toujours Pur. Bellatrix Black, inatingível e intocável; a mulher perfeita e fatal, desejada e fora de alcance. Ao menos para a maioria dos pobres mortais.

Nutria uma paixãozinha de adolescente por Rodolphus. Adorava seu jeito totalmente cretino de ser, de curtir a vida, mas morreria sem língua antes de admitir isso.

Por isso mal pôde acreditar quando ele a encurralou no corredor, com seus braços fortes e que há muito haviam perdido a aparência andrógina da maioria das pessoas nessa idade, juntamente com um sorriso extremamente cretino no rosto. E sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando seus lábios se uniram com os dele, e quando a língua dele adentrou sua boca, daquele jeito simplesmente admirável de curtir a vida. Ambos com seus meros quatorze anos.

— Você é linda, Trixie — ele lhe dissera.

— Que é isso, Rodie? — ela falara, ao sentir os lábios dele abandonarem os seus e se dedicarem à pele sensível do seu pescoço, arrepios percorrendo suas costas onda após onda.

— Não finja que não sabe, Trixie — foi a fala cheia de malícia do rapaz.

E tornou a beijar seu pescoço e colo, traçando caminhos com os dedos por dentro de sua blusa. Anos depois, _Trixie _sentiria asco daquele dia.

_**Mas depois de você, os outros são os outros**_

Ela se lembrava bem do dia em que o conhecera. Era um dia importante. Vários destaques estavam ingressando em Hogwarts: o herdeiro dos Potter; Rabastan, o irmão de Rodie; sua irmã Narcissa Black; seu primo Sirius Black; o herdeiro da família Longbottom. Ela se sentia estranhamente feliz.

Observou sua irmãzinha ser selecionada para a Sonserina, participou da indignação geral quando Sirius foi para a Grifinória, e entrou em expectativa quando McGonagall chamou:

— Lestrange, Rabastan!

— SONSERINA!

Rabastan Lestrange, que nem de longe tinha o charme do irmão, foi sentar-se ao lado deles.

— Longbottom, Frank!

— LUFA-LUFA!

— Lupin, Remus!

Um menino se levantou entre os outros. Tinha um perfil magro e etéreo, um rosto marcado por cicatrizes, e cabelos aloirados, sobre olhos dourados de mistério. Desde o começo, ele chamara sua atenção. Era tão pálido que mal se podia acreditar que sangue corresse debaixo daquela pele.

— GRIFINÓRIA!

Traçando seu caminho hesitante, ele foi para a mesa no extremo esquerdo do Salão, a mesa mais longe da sua, e os olhos negros de Bellatrix ficaram observando ele se sentar ao lado de seu primo Sirius, sem nada dizer, olhando fixamente para a toalha de mesa.

Os primeiros dias de Remus Lupin em Hogwarts foram um inferno graças a ela.

Colocou a turma toda atrás do garoto, porém ele tinha uma tremenda sorte: uma vez foi salvo por seu primo Sirius; outra, por uma dupla de pirralhos grifinórios que só podiam ter pacto com o demônio; outra ainda pelo monitor da Corvinal, aquele maldito sangue-ruim chamado Ted Tonks. Àquela altura, azarar o garoto já se tornara um desafio; por isso, o emboscaram num corredor, à noite, abrindo um talho enorme no seu peito e provocando uma hemorragia que quase o levara à morte. Todos levaram detenção pelo resto do trimestre e os outros se esqueceram.

Ela, porém, nunca mais viu graça em azarar garotinhos. Jamais o esqueceria.

_**Ninguém pode acreditar na gente separado**_

Ela não podia acreditar que um dia o perderia. Principalmente depois daquela vez.

Era uma tarde de abril, e o perfume da primavera se fazia sentir no ar. O sol se punha, lançando uma claridade dourada, quase vermelha, ao café bruxo em que ela se encontrava.

Fazia alguns anos já que não o via. Desde que saíra do colégio. Ele não ocupava os pensamentos dela de um modo que ela pudesse julgar especial. Quando saíra do colégio, ele ainda era um pirralhinho de treze anos; sem dúvida, mais enturmado do que o calouro grifinório, um Marauder.

Aproximando-se o crepúsculo do quinteto sonserino, começava o nascer do sol de um quarteto grifinório que em breve se tornariam os mais populares de Hogwarts: James Potter, o herdeiro dos Potter, rapaz rico e resolvido, porém apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim; Sirius Black, seu primo, andando com traidores do sangue e mestiços, sujando o nome da família; Peter Pettigrew, um pirralho gordo que não servia para nada e ganhava fama à custa dos amigos; e ele. Remus Lupin. Silencioso, calmo, tímido, sempre acompanhado da pior influência de Hogwarts.

Agora, porém, haviam se passado cinco anos desde que ela terminara Hogwarts. 1978. E ela andava terrivelmente entediada. Rodolphus, seu recentemente eleito noivo, estava numa daquelas viagens de meses de supostos "negócios", que ela sabia muito bem serem assuntos que ele tinha com Lord Voldemort. Mas não se intrometia na vida dele. Logo, também estaria entre os seguidores do Lorde, como sempre fora o seu sonho, ao ouvir falar de suas façanhas.

Foi quando _ele _entrou.

Seus cabelos dourados brilhando ao sol primaveril, ressaltando seus olhos de uma cor tão bonita e misteriosa. Seu sorriso cansado e as cicatrizes talhando seu rosto. Seu corpo magro de dezoito anos, encoberto por roupas já meio puídas, porém incomensuravelmente limpas e imaculadas. Parecia a própria imagem dos anjos descendo ao café.

Mas a garçonete, que provavelmente não podia ver o que ela via, ou não sabia apreciar tal imagem, estendeu a mão mal ele tendo entrado no estabelecimento. Ele sorriu constrangido, depositando na mão dela alguns nuques. Ela deu um sorriso contrafeito, com uma expressão arrogante, e partiu. Então, os olhos ambarinos voltaram-se para ela.

Se encheram de surpresa por um momento, e, inconsciente, a mão de dedos delicados tocou seu próprio peito, no lugar onde ela sabia que estava uma de suas muitas cicatrizes. A cicatriz que era sua marca no corpo dele.

— Bellatrix — ela o ouviu dizer.

— Ei, Lupin — disse sorrindo convidativa. — Vem sentar aqui.

Ele olhou para todos os lados do bar, então, com uma das mãos no bolso, se aproximou afoito.

— Faz tempo, hein? — ela perguntou.

— É — disse ele, pouco à vontade. — Não vai fazer nada contra mim, vai?

Ela riu alto.

— Imagine — disse, com um de seus sorrisos fatais.

Ele parecia levemente apreensivo. Mas se sentou mesmo assim.

— Então, Lupin, o que anda fazendo? — perguntou Bellatrix, como se fossem amigos que não se vissem há muito tempo.

— Nada — disse Remus dando de ombros. — Por aí, sabe. É.

— Não parece muito bem — ela disse, avaliando o estado geral de Remus. — Ainda morando com a mãe?

— Não, eh… minha mãe… morreu. Faz… algum tempo.

Seria por isso que estavam tão tristes as linhas de seu rosto.

— Sinto muito — falou, e estava sendo sincera, talvez pela primeira vez em muitos anos. — Então, está morando aonde?

— No apartamento de Sirius. Dividindo o lugar, sabe.

— Sei — disse ela com um sorriso malicioso. — Sirius trabalha?

— Sim, ele… faz… uns serviços.

Para ser mais claro, só usando um letreiro de neon pendurado no pescoço, com os dizeres: "ORDEM DA FÊNIX". Há muito que ela sabia que Sirius era um dos integrantes da Ordem. Provavelmente, Remus também o era. Arrepiou-lhe imaginar aquele rapaz lutando com Rodolphus. Mas ela preferiu ser direta:

— Me leva pra conhecer seu apartamento.

Ele ficou tremendamente desconcertado.

— Mas… é que… o café… já paguei…

— Ah, podemos tomar esse café outra hora — ela sorriu, no mesmo instante em que a garçonete mal-encarada chegava com um café. — Pode voltar com o café. Está cancelado.

Ela olhou para Remus. Bellatrix foi grosseira como só um Black sabe ser:

— Não ouviu? Está cancelado. Devolva os nuques dele, por favor.

Com uma expressão de quem lambeu sabão e não gostou, ela apanhou os nuques dentro do bolso do avental e os devolveu a Remus, que estava atônito. E mais atônito ficou quando Bellatrix o tomou pela mão e o guiou para fora do café, de volta às ruas ensolaradas e ao sol poente.

_**Eu tenho mil amigos mas você foi o meu melhor namorado**_

Era bem como ela achava que deveria ser. Uma mistura de bagunça com arrumação, toalhas cheias de pêlos e panos de renda embaixo dos vasos nas escrivaninhas da sala.

— Desculpe a bagunça — disse ele, tímido, olhando-a como se esperasse sua aprovação. — Sirius… Às vezes…

— Eu sei — disse Bellatrix sorrindo. — Por mais que você se esforce, não dá pra limpar a bagunça do Sirius.

Ele sorriu sem graça. O manto negro da noite começava a surgir no céu, e o brilho da lua crescente iluminou fracamente os cabelos dourados de Remus, num efeito muito interessante e simplesmente arrebatador. Ela se deu conta que seu coração estava batendo forte, mais forte do que no daí em que Rodie a beijara, mais docemente.

Remus trouxe alguns pedaços de bolo, e eles comeram em silêncio. O bolo era feito por Remus. Ela saboreou cada migalha daquele doce feito com toda a dedicação do rapaz, a delicadeza de seus dedos macios. Imaginou tendo para si aquela dedicação. Então se arrepiou. O que estava pensando? Tinha um noivo. Remus Lupin era grifinório, mestiço, usava roupas puídas e dividia o apartamento com a ovelha negra da família Black.

Antes que ela pudesse se recriminar, a voz de Remus chegou aos seus ouvidos:

— Uma vez, eu ousei levantar os olhos para um anjo.

Ela o olhou surpresa. E mais surpresa ficou quando uma daquelas mãos divinas acariciou seus cabelos.

— E… eu desejei muito que o anjo baixasse os olhos para mim.

A mão tocou o seu rosto. Era macia e quente. Era deliciosa. Ela só pôde pousar os dedos de leve nos lábios de Remus.

— Não fale mais nada. Só… sinta.

E, no instante seguinte, seus lábios se tocavam. O beijo dele era muito melhor que qualquer outro que ela já provara. Seus lábios eram doces e ao mesmo tempo, suculentos, deliciosos. Sua língua era tímida e um tanto desajeitada, mas se entregava com tal devoção que a deixava entorpecida… E quando seus corpos acharam o caminho da cama, ela se sentiu arrancada de Bellatrix Black; e apenas se entregou às sensações daquele corpo de doçura.

_**Procuro evitar comparações entre flores e declarações**_

— Ah, Trixie… Você é tão linda.

Era o que Rodolphus lhe dizia, beijando sua mão. E ela sentia asco. Asco no jeito com que ele puxava seu braço, com grosseria. Asco no jeito com que ele tocava seus braços com aqueles dedos nada gentis, com aquele aperto de pinça. Asco no jeito como ele tocava seu corpo.

Tão diferente de Remus!…

Remus fora carinhoso como ninguém. Ela nunca se sentira tão entregue, tão lânguida e sublime. Ele não era grosseiro como Rodolphus. Ele esperava, acariciava, deixava sua mão passear pelos cabelos negros como asas de corvos.

— Bella… — ele sussurrara, depois do amor, quando se desfaziam em carinhos e acalantos na cama de lençóis bagunçados.

Ela acariciou seu rosto, enquanto dizia:

— Ninguém nunca me chamou assim…

— Não?

— Não… Sempre me chamaram de Trixie…

— Bella… É mais bonito… É mais a ver com você. Você é tão linda…

E se inclinara para beijá-la novamente…

— Trixie? Em que planeta você está?

E o rosto de Remus se desfazia em sua mente, para ser substituído pelo rosto de Rodolphus, com seu sorriso cretino.

— Na Lua, Rodie. Na Lua.

_**Tentando te esquecer**_

Sentiu a mão dele acariciar seus cabelos, daquele jeito que só ele sabia fazer. No dia seguinte, ela iria se casar com Rodolphus Lestrange. No dia seguinte, Bellatrix Black morreria enforcada em uma grinalda e um vestido cravejado de brilhantes.

Havia aquele estranho clima de despedida. E ela sabia que era uma despedida. Que nunca mais tornaria a ver Remus Lupin, não mais como o seu Remus, e nunca mais ele a chamaria com aquela voz tão suave: "Bella…"

— Bella… Não se case — ele pediu. — Vamos… vamos fugir… vamos pra algum lugar…

— Não dá, Remie — ela sussurrou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, exatamente o tipo de atitude que a Toujours Pur recriminava. — Eu não posso. Está determinado.

— Você fala tanto de ser fria, e de não ter medo… Mas no fundo você é quem tem mais medo.

Tremendo, ela baixou os olhos. Era insuportável encarar aquela encarnação de carinho e pureza, de todas as coisas que ela não podia ter, e saber que a perderia. Tentou se levantar, mas Remus pôs um dos braços por cima de seu peito.

— Não vá. Ainda não…

Seus lábios se tocaram de novo, mais desesperadamente, de um modo mais encarniçado. Era a última noite, a última esperança, a última vez…

_**A minha vida continua**_

A marcha nupcial tocava. Ela nunca notara a semelhança daquela música com a marcha fúnebre.

Sorrisos fúteis. Todos. Todos que vinham assistir ao seu enterro com seus sorrisos idiotas, seus desejos de felicidade, como se não soubessem que ela estava prestes a cair morta daqui a alguns minutos. Estranhou estarem todos vestidos de cores vivas. Pensava que velórios eram notáveis por todos os espectadores usarem roupas pretas. Pensando bem, por que ela estava usando branco e prateado em vez de negro, como ia no seu coração?

Rodolphus a esperava na bancada. Aquele maldito sorriso cretino, que antes lhe seduzia, agora era simplesmente detestável. Seu pai lhe dava o braço. Sentia raiva dele, raiva por ter nascido Black, por ter que cumprir as regras, a Toujours Pur, por tudo.

— Rodolphus Lestrange, você aceita Bellatrix Black como sua mulher, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na riqueza e na pobreza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

— Sim — disse Rodolphus com seu irritante sorriso.

Bellatrix se conteve para não dar um murro na cara daquele infeliz.

— Bellatrix Black, você aceita Rodolphus Lestrange como seu marido, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe?

— Sim…

— Então… em nome da autoridade da lei, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Sentiu os braços dele a puxarem de um modo brusco e dolorido enquanto ele invadia sua boca com aquela língua repulsiva. Agora, era dele para sempre. E nunca teve tanto nojo ao pensar nisso.

_**Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua**_

Festa. Ela se sentia um legítimo fantasma, como se o véu e a cauda do vestido fossem correntes que ela arrastava, e cada fala apenas um gemido dolorido. Um gemido de uma morta-viva. Sabia que se comemoravam aniversários de morte. E ela se sentia como se estivesse festejando seu velório.

A fútil idiota da sua irmã ria exageradamente, fazendo piadinhas tolas das quais todos se riam, porque era a mais nova. Se jogando para cima de Lucius. E ela com aquela vontade de sair chutando tudo e arrancar os cabelos de desespero. A fria e segura Trixie não existia mais. Se perdera entre os mil paradoxos de Bellatrix Black, entre a Bella frágil e doce, entre a respeitável Sra. Lestrange, e a Bellatrix que morria de raiva e de desespero sentindo-se sumir dentro de si.

E pensando em Remus. Maldito seja ele.

Quando suas mãos se tocaram pela última vez, antes que ela saísse, ele dissera com a voz suave:

— Eu te amo.

Aquela fora a primeira vez que ela ouvira aquelas palavras. E lhe soaram tão amargamente verdadeiras. Tão desesperadamente verdadeiras, palavras de um amor perdido no cheiro dos lençóis…

— Eu te amo desde que te vi, desde que você me marcou — ele sussurrou. — Eu te amei muito antes que eu mesmo soubesse quem eu era, quem você era. Você me trouxe alegria, me trouxe felicidade, me trouxe tudo que eu sempre quis e nunca pude ter. Não importa que se case, que a Bella que eu estou vendo deixar meu quarto se transforme em outra. No meu coração, você, enrolada nos lençóis, nunca vai deixar de existir.

E, antes que ela percebesse, as palavras que ela jurara nunca dizer escaparam de seus lábios:

— Eu também te amo. Vou te amar para sempre.

Pousou a mão dele em seu peito, para que ele pudesse sentir as batidas de seu coração acelerado.

Ele tocou seu rosto. Lágrimas caíam daqueles olhos dourados.

_**Quem pode entender?**_

Quem podia entender que ela estivesse se destruindo por um mestiço, por um traidor do sangue, um grifinório como os que a Toujurs Pur sempre aconselhara a evitar? Quem podia entender o quanto ela estava sangrando por dentro, o quanto seu coração doía de dor?

Só uma pessoa que já tivesse sofrido as dores e a indecisão de se separar das normas da família Black.

— Trixie.

— Sirius.

Ela não era capaz de entender porque seu primo bastardo e imprestável, um assumido rebelde sem causa, se revoltando contra tudo e contra todos, estava parado justamente na _sua _porta com aquele maldito sorrisinho sarcástico.

— O que é que você quer? Veio conhecer minha nova e humilde residência? — ela perguntou, e era Trixie que aparecia, a mulher fria e irônica.

— Não… Vim tentar te entender — dissera ele, e seu sorriso desapareceu por alguns instantes, enquanto ele a fitava demoradamente.

— Ah, Sirius, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar servindo de entretenimento para meu primo sem ocupação — disse ela, se virando irritada.

Já ia fechando a porta quando ouviu:

— Você ama o Remie, não?

O sangue congelou em suas veias.

— Como?…

— Vocês não poderiam ser mais óbvios… Eu não sou idiota, sabia? — ele disse, encarando fixamente o rosto da prima.

A Trixie naufragou em algum ponto perdido de seu coração, dando lugar à Bellatrix, a mulher que morria de desespero.

— Como é que ele está?

— Como mais poderia estar? Está arrasado, doente. Mal se levanta da cama, se arrasta pela casa… Fica horas melancólico, mais do que já era…

O frio apertou seu coração.

— Eu só não entendo… — disse Sirius. — Como é que você, Bellatrix Black, que sempre se gabou de seguir as Toujours Pur à risca, de nunca se apaixonar, de ser inatingível e inalcançável, pode ter se apaixonado assim? E como é que você pode trocar o amor da sua vida por uma mera tradição, uma mera regra, às quais você nunca deu tanta importância?

— …Há muitas coisas que você não é capaz de entender, Sirius.

E fechou a porta na cara do rapaz.

_**Depois de você, os outros são os outros, e só**_

Outra vez naquele café. Outra vez o sol poente, tingindo as paredes de vermelho e dourado. Dourado como os cabelos dele, dourado como os olhos dele. Dourado como a luz que vinha dele…

E ele entrou, outra vez, iluminado pelo sol outra vez primaveril, o semblante abatido e mais pálido, mas ainda emanando aquela luz nos olhos dourados, que o fazia tão especial, ainda parecendo aquela aparição divina surgida no café.

E outra vez, Remus se aproximou de Bellatrix, e outra vez se olharam nos olhos…

— Sente-se aqui, Lupin — ela sorriu.

Outra vez, ele hesitou em aceitar o convite. Após depositar os nuques na mão da moça, aproximou-se apreensivo e sentou-se. O sol iluminava seus cabelos e sua pele alva de marfim, tão alva que mal se podia acreditar que sangue corresse por debaixo dela.

— Bella…

— Remie.

Eles se olharam por um longo tempo, os cafés esquecidos, o sol lentamente sumindo no horizonte, sem pressa. Como se quisesse ainda presenciar o último encontro.

— Eu sinto tanto sua falta. Você… sente o mesmo?

— Mais do que imagina, meu querido — foi a voz dela.

— Por quê?… Por que tudo teve que acabar assim?… Por quê? Eu… te amo tanto.

Ele ficou surpreso, ao sentir aquelas mãos no seu rosto, aqueles dedos pálidos traçando as linhas de suas cicatrizes.

— Uma vez, eu ousei levantar os olhos para um anjo. E… eu desejei muito que o anjo baixasse os olhos para mim. E ele baixou seus olhos, e foi capaz de me ver.

Remus estava mudo, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

— O anjo aqui nunca fui eu, Remie. Sempre foi você. Eu sou apenas uma criatura que, desde que nasceu, estava voltada para um destino de trevas. Você… você foi o último esforço das forças do bem para me tirarem desse caminho. Você me fez sentir como nunca me senti, me estendeu a mão e tentou me levar para a luz. Mas a luz é muito pura para mim. Você é muito puro para mim. Remie… Viva, apenas. Não fique se lembrando de uma pobre coitada que só vai se afundar mais a partir daqui. Meu anjo.

E a mão de Bellatrix abandonou o rosto de Remus, e, diferente da outra vez, ela saiu sozinha do café. Seus passos hesitantes e doloridos, seu rosto inundado pelo sol poente.

_**Depois de você, os outros são os outros, e só**_

O círculo fervia de excitação. Ela fervia de excitação, de um misto de raiva, dor, vontade de matar Rodolphus e matar a todos aqueles Comensais. Afundar cada vez mais nas trevas, era seu destino irreparável, marcado desde que nascera. Não adiantaram os esforços para fugir dele. Nunca adiantariam. Afinal, todo Black tem o que merece.

Sentiu um estranho arrepio quando a figura encapuzada e viperina parou diante de si, tocando seu rosto e forçando-o a se erguer daquela forma tão grosseira. Encarou os olhos vermelhos, e ouviu a voz fria:

— E aqui temos a Sra. Lestrange, nossa mais nova integrante.

Ela libertou-se do aperto, e olhou ao redor um momento, se regozijando com a surpresa no rosto dos outros.

— Pode me chamar de Bella.

Um sorriso fino e satisfeito surgiu nos lábios do Lorde.


End file.
